enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Edimar Querales
Edimar Querales was a Scanner on El Cavador and later the ''Gagak'', as well as the first person to discover the Formics.''Earth Unaware'' She was first introduced in ''Earth Unaware''. History Earth Unaware Edimar watched space through The Eye for incoming dangers that could threaten El Cavador. While watching through The Eye, The Eye's systems notified Edimar of a fast-moving object in deep space. After reviewing the given information, Edimar came to the conclusion that the object was an alien scout ship traveling at near light speed. Edimar took the information to Victor Delgado instead of her father, Toron. Edimar showed Victor the information and they decided to inform Concepción Querales before telling Toron, because Edimar's father may have just dismissed the notion of an alien ship. Edimar and Victor took the data from The Eye directly to Concepción, who decided to call a council meeting. After finding out that he was not the first person to be informed, Toron was upset but ultimately had to help Edimar with deciphering the information before the council meeting. At the meeting, Edimar relayed the information about the aliens, being informative about every step and every piece of data. Ultimately the council decided to contact anyone possible and give them the information. Edimar continued to work with The Eye to find more information. At one point, she discovered there was a pod ship headed from the aliens to a nearby Italian mining clan. El Cavador attempted to help the Italians but were too late. Her father helped in the rescue attempts, but Edimar discovered that the alien pod had turned back around to El Cavador's location. Toron, along with Victor and Segundo Delgado, attacked the pod as it passed by. Edimar's father died during the attack, but El Cavador was saved from destruction. Edimar then became the Keeper of The Eye. Edimar continued to come to council meetings as an informant about any new information from The Eye. At one point, Weigh Station Four was destroyed by a gamma plasma burst from the alien ship. Edimar, using The Eye, interpreted the information to find out that the alien ship had let out the gamma burst in all directions as a sort of exhaust. Eventually Concepción decided to attack the alien ship along with the ''Makarhu'', a corporate ship captained by Lem Jukes. Edimar, along with all the other woman and children, went aboard a WU-HU Corporation ship in order to ensure that they survive the attack. During the attempt to disable the alien ship, El Cavador was destroyed. Earth Afire Edimar and the remaining El Cavador crew took refuge on a WU-HU corporation depot. Rena Delgado took leadership of the remaining crew and eventually came upon an offer for the crew to leave the ship with a vulture captain named Arjuna. During the discussion, Edimar supported Rena and tried to debunk Julexi's arguments, as Julexi was trying to divide the crew. Julexi then made a derogatory comment about Edimar's sister, leader her mother, Lola, to slap and lash out at Julexi. After further discussion, the women voted and decided to take Arjuna's offer.''Earth Afire'' Earth Awakens While aboard the Gagak, Edimar made a guest account in order to access the information on the Parallax Nexus to learn more about the entry of the Formics into the solar system, but the guest account did not give her access to the data from a year or two before when the Formics were headed toward the solar system. Edimar decided to ask Rena to ask Arjuna if she could illegally access the Parallax Nexus through a fake college account, so that the Gagak crew would not have a reason to kick El Cavador crew off the ship if she was discovered. Rena agreed. Edimar then mentioned how the Gagak would never be home, so Rena comforted her before they were interrupted by an incoming e-mail from Victor.''Earth Awakens'' Edimar was able to access the Parallax Nexus and learned that the Formic ship in the solar system was simply a scout ship, which was released from the mothership 8 years earlier. Edimar also learned that the Formic mothership was transforming itself into a fleet of ships. Once Edimar learned this information, she informed Rena after she was done fighting with Arjuna about another issue. The Swarm Three years later, while using the Eye aboard the Gagak, Edimar spotted a unusual reflection of light from Asteroid 2030CT. She went to Victor to ask what to do. After Victor listed some of the possible contingencies for the problem, he suggested that she should go talk to Arjuna. Edimar ended up getting permission from Arjuna to launch a probe to investigate the asteroid. Edimar discovered that the Formics had transferred Asteroid 2030CT into a base of operations, and she went directly to Victor after learning about the Formics.''The Swarm'' Later, Edimar entered the cargo bay where Victor, Imala Bootstamp, and Magoosa were to give them information on the Formics. She set up a holotable with a holo of the solar system, and proceeded to show them her data on the Formic fleet's movements. This revealed that there was around three thousand Formic ships occupying asteroids, and that the main Formic fleet was coming from both above and below the ecliptic plane. Edimar sent an email to Lem Jukes, introducing herself and informing him that Victor had been conscripted into the International Fleet, making it impossible for him to share information with people outside of the I.F. She provided him with a link to a site with information on what Victor had found during his exploration of Asteroid 2030CT, asking him to pass it along to the Hegemon Ukko Jukes and the press. Personality Edimar was known to give various people silly nicknames, even important individuals such as the Hegemon and the Polemarch Khudabadi Ketkar. Trivia * Known email addresses: ** cometwatcher75@freebeltmail.net * Edimar was the first person to discover the Formics coming to the solar system. She was also the first one to discover that the Formic mothership was still headed toward the solar system after the scout ship was destroyed. Due to these discoveries, people with really good eyesight were said to have "Edimar Eyes," and when one discovered something hidden in plain sight it was called the "Edimar Effect." Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware